gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Laryngitis
Laryngitis is the eighteenth episode of Glee's first season, and the eighteenth episode overall. It premiered on May 11, 2010. When a sore throat affects Rachel's singing voice, she goes into panic mode and Finn takes her to the doctor in order to find out what's wrong with her, not without trying to show Rachel how much he still really likes her. Meanwhile, Kurt tries to change his persona to impress his father, and Puck makes a strategic move to elevate his social status by dating Mercedes after his mohawk is cut off. The episode was directed by Alfonso-Gomez Rejon and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Puck's mother notices a mole on his head and he is subsequently forced to have his mohawk shaved off. He discovers he is no longer considered a credible bully, and also realizes that Mercedes has become popular since joining the Cheerios. He resolves to date her to seem popular again. ]] Mercedes initially attempts to dissuade him, but after singing a duet of ''The Lady Is a Tramp, she warms up to him. Puck's former girlfriend Santana is jealous, and she and Mercedes sing The Boy Is Mine. When Mercedes realizes that Puck has reverted to being a bully, she concludes that being a Cheerio isn't who she is, breaks up with him, and resigns from the squad. Rachel suffers from tonsillitis and is afraid to have surgery, believing that her voice is her only asset. Finn, who accompanies her to her doctor's appointment, tells her, "There's like, so many awesome things about you." When she consults him on whether to have the surgery, he sarcastically says "Why don't you ask your boyfriend. Oh wait... you can't because he's not here," but he also says, "When are you going to realize that he's not into you like I am?" He tries to tell her that he loves her more than Jesse, but she doesn't listen. He then expresses his feelings by singing Jessie's Girl. To put her fear into perspective, Finn introduces her to his friend Sean, who was paralyzed from the neck down during a football game. Rachel recovers and offers to give Sean singing lessons. Kurt is jealous of the time his father, Burt, is spending with Finn, and attempts to emulate Burt's personality. He takes the glee club's "Voice" assignment as an opportunity to change how he is perceived. He sings John Mellencamp's Pink Houses during rehearsal. Brittany thinks the performance was "hot" and asks if the new, straight Kurt would like to "tap this;" Kurt is the only boy in school she hasn't made out with, and a perfect record (of making out with all the boys at the school) is important to her. Later, as they are making out on the couch, Kurt asking Brittany what boys' lips taste like? Burt walks in on them, and although he is confused by his son's change in attitude, he tries to assure Kurt that he will love him no matter who he chooses to be. Frustrated and hurt that Burt is continuing to spend time with Finn, Kurt reverts to his former personality and sings Rose's Turn. Burt overhears his performance and reassures Kurt that, despite the difficulties, he loves him and wants him to be himself. The episode ends with the song, One, being performed by New Directions and Sean. Songs *† denotes an unreleased song. Background Songs *'"A Man and a Woman (''Un homme et une femme)"' by ''Janet Seidel. Background song during Kurt's makeout session with Brittany. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Zack Weinstein as Sean Fretthold *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Eve Gordon as Mrs. Fretthold *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Rizwan Manji as Dr. Gidwani *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Main Cast Absent *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Chris Colfer said the hardest thing to do during the episode was watch Lea Michele sing off key; he tried so hard to keep a straight face. *Chris said being "Butch Kurt" was "great." *Zack Weinstein who guest stars as Sean said that filming his part was one of the most important 12 hours of his life. *Zack's character was also a reflection of his own life, seeing that his injury in Glee was similar to his injury in real life. *This episode, was watched by 11.57 million viewers. *This is the episode that was submitted for Chris Colfer in bid for the 2010 Emmy for Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. *This is the episode where they reached 100 songs. *This episode marks the first episode where Brittany isn't wearing the Cheerios uniform, other than competitions or special events. *People on Rachel's list of who's not singing are: Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and Brittany. Brittany's last name isn't written as it wasn't yet said on the show and Rachel did not know it. Errors *Sue tells Mercedes that no one quits the Cheerios. However, Mercedes will be one of five members who will eventually quit foreshadowing that Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany will quit. Up until the point of Mercedes quitting, Sue's rule was no one quits Cheerios. *Puck mentions Super Mario Bros 3 having star worlds. Super Mario World is the only game in the series to have a star world. *The sign on the dumpster in the episode says 'Waste Managment' instead of the correct spelling 'Waste Management.' Quotes Gallery tumblr_mmadcp6L5Z1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmadcp6L5Z1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmadcp6L5Z1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmadcp6L5Z1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes